powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Archdemon Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of the seven Archdemons of Hell. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Demon Physiology. Opposite to Archangel Physiology. Also Called *Demon King Physiology *Seven Demon Lords Physiology *Seven Princes of Hell Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Archdemons, also called the Seven Princes of Hell, the demonic counterparts of heaven's archangels. While beings similar to archdemons are found in a number of religious traditions (including Zoroastrianism), they are usually associated with the Abrahamic religions, Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Applications *Demon Physiology **Demon Lord Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology *Demonic Power *Hell Lordship *Sin Embodiment *Vice Inducement Archdemons *'Asmodeus' **Addictive Contentment **Army Manipulation **Architecture Manipulation **Biological Essence Manipulation ***Chimerism ***Hormone Manipulation **Cambion Physiology (in Kabbalah) **Desire Form ***Relative Appearance Alteration **Lust Manipulation ***Lust Empowerment **Osculated Sway ***Hypnosis **Probability Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Vengeance Embodiment ***Punishment **Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Sexual Inducement **Sexual Instinct **Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology ***Phantasm Manipulation *'Beelzebub' **Digestive Assimilation **Famine Inducement **Gluttony Manipulation ***Gluttony Empowerment ***Gluttony Inducement **Infinite Digestive System **Insect Manipulation **Insect Physiology **Meta-Possession **Organic Regeneration *'Belphegor' **Apathy **Enhanced Crafting **Golden Luck **Ignorance Embodiment **Illusion Manipulation **Inspiration Manipulation ***Epiphany Inducement **Knowledge Projection **Negative Energy Manifestation **Paralysis Inducement **Sloth Embodiment **Sloth Empowerment *'Leviathan' **Absolute Thievery **Envy Manipulation ***Envy Empowerment **Guardianship **Hatred Inducement **Leviathan Physiology ***Portal Physiology ****Underworld Path **Malefic Force Manipulation **Omnifarious ***Omnireplication *'Lucifer' **Assailant **Corruption Inducement **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Fraud Inducement **Nigh Omnipotence **Omnimalevolence **Personal Domain **Pride Manipulation ***Arrogance Inducement **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Dark Light Manipulation **Satanic Incarnation **Supernatural Beauty **Vice Inducement *'Mammon' **Absolute Buying ***Contract Bestowal **Almighty Absorbing Replication ***Absolute Thievery ***Omnireplication **Avarice Inducement **Canine Manipulation **Cave Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ***Mineral Manipulation **Greed Manipulation ***Greed Empowerment **Infinite Supply **Monetary Manipulation ***Gold Manipulation ***Golden Luck **Soil Manipulation ***Harvest Manipulation **Subordination Manipulation ***Enslavement Branding *'Satan' **Anger Empowerment **Blame Embodiment **Corruption Manipulation **Demon Manipulation **Demonization **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Omnimalevolence ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation ***Evil Lordship **Heresy Inducement **Lie Manipulation **Persuasion **Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Primordial Dragon Physiology or Snake Physiology **Relative Appearance Alteration ***Seductive Magnetism **Satanic Incarnation **Tactical Genius **Underworld Beast Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment Variations *'Amon/Nahum' **Chimerism ***Canine Physiology ***Owl Physiology ***Snake Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology **Underworld Beast Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment *'Astaroth' **Chimerism or Canine only ***Canine Physiology ***Dragon Physiology **Canine Manipulation **Lust Embodiment **Lust Manipulation **Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology *'Belial' **Fraud Embodiment **Fraud Empowerment **Fraud Inducement **Lie Inducement **Lie Manipulation **Transcendent Demon Physiology *'Iblis/Azazel' **Absolute Concealment **Corruption Manipulation **Gender Transcendence **Ghoul Physiology/Genie Manipulation/Ghoul Manipulation Genie Iblis only. **Evil Embodiment **Evil Lordship **Meta-Possession **Temptation Embodiment **Transcendent Genie Physiology, Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology or Transcendent Demon Physiology **Ultimate Intangibility *'Lilith' **Gender Transformation **Hell Lordship **Lust Embodiment **Lust Manipulation **Fallen Sex Angel Lady Physiology Associations *Fallen Angel Physiology **Fallen Angel Lord Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Satanic Incarnation *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to Demonic Slayer Known Users See Also: Demon Lords and Archdevils. Gallery Berserk-godhand.jpg|The Godhand (Bersek) are rulers of demonic entities known as Apostles. File:Christianity_Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus as depicted in Dictionnaire Infernal. Asmodeus-N-Hell.jpg|Asmodeus (D&D) Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub as depicted in Dictionnaire Infernal. Beelzebub_by_pamansazz.jpg|Beelzebub leviathan2.jpg|Leviathan Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) Belphegor H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) Asmodeus H.png|Asmodeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Beelzebub H.png|Beelzebub (Valkyrie Crusade) Mammon H.png|Mammon (Valkyrie Crusade) Leviathan H.png|Leviathan (Valkyrie Crusade) Satan_H.png|Satan (Valkyrie Crusade) LuciferMorningStar.jpg|Lucifer the demon of pride (DC Comics/Vertigo) Katerea_Leviathan_full_appearance.jpg|Katerea Leviathan (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Leviathan. Creuserey Asmodeus - Anime Infobox.png|Creuserey Asmodeus (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Asmodeus. Shalba Beelzebub.png|Shalba Beelzebub (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Beelzebub. Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus (Seven Mortal Sins) is the Demon King of Lust. File:Demiurge_smug.jpg|Demiurge (Overlord)